Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy
Shawn of the Dead (2004) Note: Some of these deaths may not be in chronological order # Mary - bitten by zombie; turned # John the Landlord - bitten by zombie; turned # Bernie - bitten by zombie; turned # Derek - bitten by zombie; turned # Noel - bitten by zombie; turned # "Spinster" - bitten by zombie; turned # Nelson - bitten by zombie; turned # Mr Sloane - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable) # Ash - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable) # Jill - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable) # Pete - bitten on the hand by zombie; turned # Mary (zombified) - put down by Shawn with a baseball bat # Pete (zombified) - put down by Ed by smashing a glass bowl into his head # Philip - bitten on the neck and arm by zombie; turned # Philip (zombified) - put down by Shawn # Declan - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable, but they weren't seen with Yvonne at the end of the film) # Mark - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable, but they weren't seen with Yvonne at the end of the film) # Maggie - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable, but they weren't seen with Yvonne at the end of the film) # Tom - presumably bitten by zombie; turned (debatable, but they weren't seen with Yvonne at the end of the film) # "Snakehips" - devoured by zombies # John the Landlord (zombified) - put down by Shawn, Liz, and Ed # Barbara - bitten by zombie; turned (probably by Derek's zombie) # Barbara (zombified) - shot in the head by Shawn # David - disembowled by zombies # Dianne - devoured by zombies when she tried to save David from his disembowelment # Spinster (zombified) - shot in the head by a ricocheting bullet # Bernie (zombified) - shot by the military # Ed - bitten by zombies (including Bernie's reanimated corpse) on his arms and shoulders; turned (although he can still play video games with Shawn despite his zombified condition) Hot Fuzz (2007) Note: Some of these deaths may not be in chronological order. If you know the correct order, feel welcome to change it. # Irene Butterman - revealed to have driven her car off a cliff because Sandford didn't win the best village award # Police Sergeant Popwell - killed by the NWA when he discovered their true intentions # Martin Blower - hacked to death with an axe by members of the NWA # Eve Draper - hacked to death with an axe by members of the NWA # D.Mower - killed by the NWA for his drunken indiscretion (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # N.Pringer - killed by the NWA for his drunken indiscretion and disrespectfulness (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # G.Carter - killed by the NWA for his drunken indiscretion (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # P.Slater - killed by the NWA for his drunke indiscretion (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # Peter Cocker - killed by the NWA for his criminal activities in the village (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # Arthur Webley - killed by the NWA for his indiscretion of the gun supplies (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # Tim Messenger - head splattered when a member of the NWA caused the spire of the church to fall on top of him (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # Leslie Tiller - stabbed in the neck with her own shears by a member of the NWA (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # The Living Statue - killed by the NWA as they believed he was a threat to the village winning the best village award (corpse discovered by Nicholas Angel) # George Merchant - killed by the NWA when one of their members ignites the gas in his house, causing it to explode with George in it # Tom Weaver - killed when the sea mine was activated and he got stuck underneath it, the explosion ripping him apart The World's End (2013) # Simon Dawkins - replaced by his blank # Guy Shepherd - replaced by his blank # Oliver Chamberlain - captured by blanks and then replaced by his blank # Reverend Green - abducted by blanks after he reveals to much to Gary King and his friends and then replaced by his blank # Guy Shepherd (Blank) - destroyed by Andy Knightley # Simon Dawkins (Blank) - destroyed by Peter Page # Peter Page - cornered and abducted by blanks and then replaced by his blank Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Zombies